This disclosure relates to an air seal for a gas turbine engine.
In compressor and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine, air seals are used to seal the interface between rotating structure, such as a hub or a blade, and fixed structure, such as a housing or a stator. For example, typically, circumferentially arranged blade seal segments are fastened to a housing, for example, to provide the seal.
Relatively rotating components of a gas turbine engine are not perfectly cylindrical or coaxial with one another during engine operation. As a result, the relatively rotating components may occasionally rub against one another. To this end, an abradable material typically is adhered to the blade seal segments and/or the rotating component.